s'yllucs tog Emag
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Scully has the worst weekend ever, until she gets to work. I just changed the title to the way it was really suppose to be at first, but you still read it again if you want. Slight humor. no update.


There were some mornings when Scully dreaded to go to work and today was one of them. Scully was not in her best mood because she didn't get to sleep the night before. Why? Because Mulder decided to drag her on some random case that FBI didn't approve of, so he did his own investigation. She would've let him go by himself, but he always seemed to be held hostage, put in the hospital, or both. So, she went along only to find out the case was pointless. Then the car broke down, so they had to walk to the nearest gas station. As they were walking, it started to rain. Then when they got there it turns out they left their money in the car. In the end, they didn't get home until four in the morning.

As she entered the office, Mulder was leaving.

"Mulder, where are you going?" Scully asked as she sat her things down.

"Skinner, called me up to talk about something. I think he's about put me on punishment again and I tried so hard to get off." Mulder drank the last of his coffee.

"How is that you have so much energy after last night?" Scully asked.

"Did you forget that I'm insomniac?"

"No, it's just insomniac's sleep sometimes. You haven't been asleep since Saturday morning. I surprised that you can still walk." Scully sat as she sat down at Mulder's desk, and then began to look through the files on his desk.

"I'll teach you the Mulder way of avoiding sleep."

"I don't won't to avoid sleep, I just want to get some sleep." Scully said. "You should get going, so you won't get in anymore trouble with Skinner."

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that." Mulder quickly made his way out of the office.

Scully rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of it, and then rested her head in her hands. She fell asleep within minutes.

"Scully." Mulder whispered.

"Hmm." She said sleepily.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Mulder asked.

"What? No."

"I thought you did since you made a lake out of your drool on my desk." He laughed. Scully would've been mad if she wasn't in a good mood about getting sleep. Mulder could see how her mood lightened from her nap.

"Mulder, if we didn't have such an eventful night last night, you wouldn't have your own custom made pool." Scully said seriously, but her eyes told a different story. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter after twelve." Mulder said.

"I sleep that long? How come you didn't wake me as soon as you came down?" Scully said, as she wipes her face off with her sleeve.

"I did. I just got back myself. Skinner gave me a long speech about my behavior and said if my behavior didn't improve I would be suspended or stuck on office duty." Mulder mocked.

"I told you, Mulder." Scully said.

"They've been giving me this speech since I've been here. Their not going to follow through on the threat, warning, or whatever that was." Mulder waved it off like it was nothing.

"Did you eat?" Scully asked.

"Nope. You know I don't do lunch unless you feed me."

"How did you get feed before me?"

"I preyed on this unsuspecting victim. Gave them the puppy eyes and bottom lip and could get whatever I pleased." Mulder boasted.

"Oh, now I know what I'm here for."

"At least, you now know."

Scully got up from the desk and began to walk for the door. "You're getting the salad just for that."

Mulder laughed. The phone started to ring. "Hello." Mulder listened. "Scully, it's for you."

She came back in the room." Yes, Agent Scully speaking." Scully listened they explained why they were calling. "Alright, I'll be up there in a few."

"What?"

"Someone was asking for me. Claimed to be a friend or something." Scully said as she hung up the phone.

"Well, I want a salad to look like a cheese steak with iced tea and a large thing of fries. So big that I can't miss it." Mulder spread his arms wide for emphasis. Scully rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, you're out of luck because I'm going to the cafeteria." Scully said. "Unless you want to come with me and look for something else."

"Naw, I'm okay." Mulder said, and looked at her puddle of drool. "I think you might have set a record, Scully."

Scully ignored him and walked out the office. When she got up to the front desk she saw whom the friend was.

"Ed Jerse." Scully said. "I thought you were in prison."

"No, I was getting convicted, but found innocent. After, further investigation they found that hallucinogen wasn't the only thing in the rye. It was something else that made you do crazy things, but I can't think of the name." Ed explained.

"That's good. Now you can get back on your feet and no more tattoos." Scully said and Ed laughed.

They talked for a few minutes and as soon as Scully was about to leave Ed pulled her into a kiss. It took Scully a minute to process the situation, but when she did, she pushed him away.

"What are you thinking, Ed?" Scully asked as she wiped her lips off.

"I was thinking that we had something good. I wanted to start over with you." Ed said, as he got closer to Scully.

"Key term, we had. Ed, you tried to kill me." Scully whispered harshly. "I know you were under the influence of a drug unknowingly, but it still take a while to get over that. Besides, I was at a point in my life where I was confused. I didn't know what I was thinking or doing. You're a great guy, but I don't think something could ever become of us." Scully said, and then walked off.

Mulder watched from the distance and saw Ed kiss Scully, and then he walked away.

Scully heard people whispering about her, as she made her way to the cafeteria. She knew the gossip was about her. It had to be. Some people probably saw Ed kiss her, no they did. She was in a public place. Everyone saw that kiss. Or at least, now heard about it. As she entered, she could feel people stare at her. The males began to stare. She swore she saw some of them stare her up and down. Scully decided to ignore the looks and went to order the salads. Yes, salads, she wasn't playing with Mulder. He needed to start eating healthy.

"Agent Scully, nice to see you outside the lab." Pendrell said.

"Oh, hello, Agent Pendrell." Scully said, as she tried to decide which salad Mulder would like best.

Scully and Pendrell made some small talk, and then all of the suddenly Pendrell kissed her. He was trying to slide his tongue down her throat. But, Scully pushed him off of her, and then slapped him. She picked up the salads and began to walk away. Everyone could see the Scully was blushing furiously.

For some reason, when Scully saw Mulder she stopped in her tracks. She felt as if she couldn't move. Mulder's stare was paralyzing her… then pulling her towards him? The stare was so intense that she wanted to run. Run like hell. But, there was something about that stare. His stare. It was so full of lust and hunger. He walked towards her and she could tell what he wanted. Would she tell he stop and do what she did to the others? Hell, no! She's wanted this for sometime and they were going to finish what they started. Everything else happened so quickly, before she knew it she was in Skinner's office.

XXX

Skinner watched as Mulder and Scully made their way out of his office. _"Scully's awfully popular today." _Skinner thought to himself. Three different men kissed her in one day. _"Scully's got game!" _Skinner lay back in his chair in laughed.

XXX

Scully got into her car and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what happened today. Ed, Pendrell, and Mulder kissed her. Not just any kiss, but deep passion-filled kisses. The first two took her by surprise, but the last one she saw coming. No, better yet she could feel it coming. Scully touched her lips and smiled.

"_I guess today was a good day after all." _

THE END

A/N: For anybody wondering about Mulder and Scully's kiss, I did it that way to say that the kiss was really inappropriate and not just for work. Oh, and read the title backwards.


End file.
